Broken to Fixed
by BellaxEdwardxLove
Summary: Bella's life was falling apart. She had lost so many things. She dreamt of an angel, only to find the next day that he was real. Will her angel be able to help her put the pieces back together? Of course he will. ;) (My first fan-fic, so please don't judge to harshly!) Vampire-Edward; Human-Bella. E/B A/J R/Em C/Es. It will have a happy ending! I promise.
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

I sat there staring out the window, rocking back and fourth while singing random songs. I wasn't aware of anything, I was completely out of it. After all that had just happened, I felt numb. I was in pain, but there was so much agony that I was nothing but an empty shell. I knew people were trying to get my attention, to see if I was okay, but I just couldn't bring myself to answer. I felt cool arms grab me, and that was when I heard the blood chilling scream. I thought to myself, "Shut the hell up, whoever is doing that is just making it worse." It took a few moments for me to realize that it was mine. I was the one who screamed. I remembered the pain, then it all came back. He came back into my head, and everything replayed again, and I was trying to make a sound, to make someone take all the pain away. I wanted it gone. I wanted him **_dead_**. Out of _my life _for good. The pain I was in was not only mental or emotional, but it was physical. It hurt too much, and I felt like dying. That is when everything went black.

I saw an angel, with luscious bronze colored locks, that reminded me of a shiny new penny. Then I saw the eyes, and I immediately thought of honey. They were the most gorgeous shade of golden I had _ever_ seen. They reminded me of sunlight and happiness. He was a very pale angel, and he looked very sad. I wondered what was wrong with him. Angels should not be sad, they are supposed to be full of light, and happy! Why was he so somber-looking? I tried to speak but he just put his finger over his plump lips telling me not to speak. So I stayed quiet and I felt like I was floating, the light was so bright, and everything was white. I felt like I was drifting. I then knew that this stuff doesn't happen in human lives. I realized that I was dying. I looked at the angel, pleading with my eyes for him to stay while I passed. He nodded his head, as if understanding what I said. I opened my eyes and looked up and what I saw was not an angel, it was a needle, right above my head.

I saw it and panicked. I hated needles, they hurt. The person holding the needle must have sensed that I was freaking out, and he lowered it. He had golden hair, that came just past his ears, and his eyes were an odd gold color, almost like an amber-yellow. They looked a lot like my angel's eyes. I looked him up and down and all I saw was a teal colored shirt and cuffed pants, with a stethoscope wrapped around his neck. I wondered why some random person was holding one. That's when it all came back. My parents. My brother. My sister. Everyone was gone. And it was all my fault.

"Bella, darlin' can you hear me?" I looked at him and nodded. He smiled at me, with perfect teeth that should've been on a colgate commercial. "I need you to sit up for me, hun, okay?" I tried, but I couldn't, I looked up at him, and he helped me up, but there was pain. I screamed, and then I felt a sudden wave of calm, numbness, and pain free wash over me. I gladly welcomed it. He put the stethoscope to my heart and he smiled in response. I realized the results must be good. He looked at me and said, "Do you remember me finding you in the car, Bella?" I looked at him. "I remember the car, but I never saw anybody besides my family, why?" He replied with a simple: " I found you." I glanced up at him and then looked down to my hands, which were currently playing with a loose thread on the blanket. He shook my shoulders a bit, and I asked him where we were. He said we were at the hospital in Forks, Washington. "That's impossible! I was in Phoenix, Arizona, how did I get her?" "Bella, you were transferred here." We started chatting, and I realized how funny he was. He made me giggle like a little kid again. He was like the older brother I never had. He said that he was in high school, just helping his father out here at the hospital. I laughed again, "Where am I going to school, I'm only 17! I have no family left, they are all gone.. I have no where to go." I started sobbing again, and he pulled me close and let me ruin his scrubs. He patted my back and then asked a question that I never thought would come out of anyone's mouth:" How would you feel about coming to live with my family? We have always wanted another girl in the family, 3 guys and 1 girl. The girls will love you, and my older brother Emmett, he is huge but he is nothing but a giant teddy bear." I started cracking up, wondering how a guy so huge could also be a teddy bear. I took a deep breath of air, and told him the answer: "Of course."

I was in the hospital for 10 more days until the adoption papers were signed. I was on my way to a new home. I would always miss my old home, but it was time to start fresh. I looked up at Jasper and he smiled at me encouragingly. We pulled into a driveway after a long trip through the forest. I gasped when I saw the house before me. It was huge, white with light cream shutters, and a brownish-red roof. There were so many windows. He helped me out of the car and lifted me up the stairs. When I came in, I saw so many people. There were 2 girls, 3 guys, and 2 older folks that I assumed to be the parents. They all had those golden eyes, but I gasped when I saw one pair. They were the eyes of my bronze-haired angel. He looked at me with a confused look on his face. "I've seen you before!" He looked at me with a look of adoration, but also a bit of confusion. "How do you know me, Bella?" I looked up at him through my lashes, wondering how on earth a voice could sound so warm, cozy, and accepting. "I saw you while I was in the hospital, but woke up to a blonde person instead.." The whole room started cracking up, and I didn't realize how rude it sounded until it came out. Great. Now I'm sticking my foot in my mouth again. "I'm so sorry Jasper, I swear I didn't mean to be rude, it just came out. My foot has a tendency to smack my mouth every now and then." He looked at me and laughed telling me that it was okay. I looked around at all the family members that I would soon get to know. They all smiled and came up one by one to introduce themselves. One girl, with short black hair was practically vibrating and I wondered who shoved the energizer battery bunny up her ass. She hugged me and told me her name was Alice. My new family was made up of 7 people. Rosalie (a stunning blonde who looked like a bitch, but was very welcoming), Jasper, Emmett (a HUGE guy with short hair, he must have weighed at least 250 pounds and was probably over 6'5'', Carlisle and Esme (the authorities of the house who were both so kind to me), Alice, and my bronze haired angel whose name was Edward. He looked at me like he wanted to just cuddle up to me right then and there. He was very tall, probably 6'3'' or 6'4'', with a very lean body, muscular, but not a hunk of meat like Emmett.

2 WEEKS LATER

We were all having so much fun, although I wondered why they ate so little. We got along perfectly, Em called me Bella-Boo, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, and Rose all called me Bella. But Edward called me angel, which I thought was ironic since I called him that in my head. Me and Edward were the closest out of everyone. "Bella-Boo!" I heard screamed, I knew that voice anywhere. Em. I groaned, "He wants me to play video games doesn't he?" Rose and Alice nodded their heads. I skipped over to the den, giggling when I ran into something hard as a rock. I looked up and saw Edward looking at me with a dazzling, crooked smile. I blushed immediately and I felt him put his hands on both of my cheeks and tilt my head up to look at him. He murmured something about me being beautiful, and it brought back all the times of when my mommy had called me beautiful, sophomore and freshman year at homecoming, or their friend's wedding. Just the smallest things brought back the memories. I didn't notice the tears that slipped down my cheek bones until Edward lowered his head to match the height of mine and shook my shoulders. I looked at him, "Edward, please get the family together, I think it's time I told you my story." He looked at me with sympathy and rounded everyone up to the living room.

EPOV

As soon as I saw the tears run down my baby's eyes, I knew something was wrong, she was completely out of it, not even there. She told me, " Edward, please get the family together, I think it's time I told you my story." I quietly got everyone there and sat down next to my Bella. She looked at all of us and said," This is not pleasant, and if at any time you want me to stop or leave, I will understand." She then stared at the wall blankly, rocking back and fourth. I put my hand over hers and started to listen intently while she explained.

"It was on my 16th birthday that I saw him. He scared me, and gave me a bad feeling, the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. I was at a party with my friend Angela and we were drinking punch and snacking. He looked at me and smiled. I thought it was pretty genuine, but something about him still gave me the creeps. He started at Phoenix High School a few days later. He was in a few of my classes. I was a sophomore and he was a junior. He started to talk to me and asked for my name, I told him Bella, and he, in return told me that his was James. We started chatting and we got along, and I thought that maybe it was something else giving me the creeps. He was so nice, I thought nothing bad about him, but my God was I wrong. I started to go off around Forks, looking in book stores, clothing stores, and he was in the window watching me look in the mirror at my new outfit, or staring at me while reading a book. It was creepy, but he always smiled and had an explanation. I told myself I was being paranoid. From then until a few months ago, he was getting more odd, following me at school, coming to my locker, knocking on my door, and throwing rocks at my window."

She started to sob uncontrollably and she was off in her own world, she was gone. Back in the time when her world fell apart. I picked her up and she screamed thinking I was someone else, but I crooned in her ear telling her it was just me. She settled down a bit, and continued her story:

"I told him to leave me alone, and if he didn't, I would have my father, who was the police chief of Forks put a restraining order on him. He just looked at me and sneered a nasty smirk. I stomped off, trying to get away. I ran home, but he was on my tail, so I put things against the door and told my parents everything, they told me we needed to get out of here immediately. We all got in the car,I was all the way to the right, behind my mom. My dad was at the wheel, and my younger brother and sister were in the middle, and towards the left. We started driving, and then I heard screeching tires, and it all happened so fast. I saw many things at once, my dad looked in shock, my mom was frightened, and my younger siblings were smiling and laughing at each other. I was happy they wouldn't notice it. I felt the car smash against the railing, the curve of the door stuck in my side, and the car backed up and kept coming, each time ramming into us over and over again. I screamed and told him to stop, I was screeching, and in panic. I looked over.. I looked an- and I saw my sister, she was in the middle, dead. Her head smashed on the center console, and since she was only 1 and a half, her little skull couldn't take it, it cracked open and shattered. My dad was smashed against my mom, the car was caved in on my mom and dad, they were gone. I saw blood. So much blood, so I ran out of the car and saw that my brother was- he was.. laying on the ground, his chest was drove over, he had glass fragments all over him, so I knew that he was thrown out the window. I broke down, I cried and cried, then I felt two arms grab me, and.. and I screamed and tried to escape. It was dark out and I saw a large skillet that was so hot, it was glowing orange, it shown on the kidnapper. It was James. James lifted my shirt off, and shoved the pan on my stomach. I cried out, and he only made it harder."

She lifted up her shirt, and there was a scar about the size of 2 baseballs in diameter, across her stomach. My family gasped, and I sat there dry sobbing. I couldn't cry, though I wish I could. My angel, my girl, was hurt, she was broken, her family was gone, she was physically and emotionally drained. I stroked her hair and pulled her into my lap while she went on.

"That is how I got that scar, he took... he took all my clothes off and was about to r-ra-rape me, until I blacked out. I woke up to see Jasper smiling at me. We went over my injuries and he told me that I was not sexually assaulted, though I had some other injuries. Broken ribs, and a punctured lung, and I had to get 54 stitches on my head. There were lots of bruises and cuts but he said I would be fine. That's my story. I still have nightmares every night, thinking he will come for me, since he got away. I hope to never see him again."

She was back. She was looking at me with bloodshot eyes and tears running down her face, I pulled her face down into the crook of her neck and held her to me while she cried. Rose was so mad. She was out to kill. Em had to hold her back so she wouldn't break the house. Alice was dry sobbing, as were Carlisle and Esme. Em was upset, but he needed to get Rose under control. She was raped as a human before she became a vampire, by her ex-husband and she is very sensitive to the subject. Bella told me she was ready for bed so I carried her upstairs. My family went out hunting, and left us some time alone. I sat in her room until she was asleep. I went back to my room to listen to music and read. I sat there for about 45 minutes when I heard her. She was screaming so loud, I thought she would shatter the glass. I went to check on her, "Don't hurt me, I swear I'll do anything you want. Noo.. no, don't let the pan touch me! Get.. ge- get it away!" She screamed even louder and I ran to her bed and picked her up and put her in my lap. She starting that blood curdling screech again and started hitting me.

She kept hitting me after a while, so I forced her eyes open, "Bella, shh, baby it's okay, shh. I won't let anything happen to you." She melted into me and I held her once again. "Angel, it's okay. You are safe, we won't let anything come near you. I promise. Baby girl, please stop crying, c'mere. It's okay Bella, it's okay sweetheart." She sat there with silent sobs wracking her body, until her breathing evened out. She was asleep. No way was I leaving her tonight. I sat with her all night, and sung to her. tomorrow we would have to tell her about our secret. She shared her's so it's only fair that we share ours.

BPOV

He was coming after me, I saw the orange and I begged him to go, not to hurt me, I would do anything, but he put it against me anyways. I screamed from the pain. I felt someone come in, picked me up, and sat me back down. I knew it had to be him. I kept my eyes shut and screamed, and smacked him, and tried to get away. I heard someone else's voice, but I was still scared. My eyes were forced open, and it took my eyes a second to readjust but it was only Edward. "Bella, shh, baby it's okay, shh. I won't let anything happen to you. I melted into him, and he held me again. The last words I heard were: "You are safe, we won't let anything come near you. I promise. Baby girl, please stop crying, c'mere. It's okay, Bella, it's okay sweetheart." Everything went blank then. I fell asleep in his arms. He kept the dreams away.

The next morning, they told me their secret, and I was fine with it. I told them I noticed something was off about them, they never really ate, or got outside much. I let them know as long as they didn't hurt me, which I knew they wouldn't, that it was okay and I wouldn't tell anyone they were vampires. They started telling me about mates. Carlisle to Esme. Rose to Em. Alice to Jasper. They told me I was Edward's mate, but I told them I was human, and they said they were once too. He sat me down next to him and I cuddled up into his shoulder. He whispered soothing words into my ear, and I let all the bad thoughts drain away.


	2. Chapter 2

EPOV

I was so surprised at how Bella took it all. She really was amazing. She told us she was fine with it, she didn't mind it, she felt safer, she knew we wouldn't hurt her and then she promised not to tell a soul. I knew she wouldn't tell anyone even if we hadn't asked her not to. School was starting in 3 days, my Bella and I were in all the same classes and lunch, just so she felt safer and I knew it hurt her to be away from me, because it put me in just as much misery. She said she was ready for bed, so I picked her up bridal style, ignoring her high pitched squeals. I set her on the bed and tickled her. I watched her giggle, scream, and laugh. She had been sleeping in my bed since she got here, it kept the dreams away, and I loved her being with me. I looked at her, I mean really looked at her. She didn't know how beautiful she was. She had perfect, loose mahogany ringlet curls, hanging to her waist, and her skin was fair, no blemishes whatsoever, her eyes, they captivated me. They were a light brown, almost like an amber-cinnamon. I could get lost in those and think I was there for a moment, while really it was hours. She was only 5'2'' and I had a good foot and a half on her, she didn't mind. I think it made her feel safer. I looked at her, and she glanced at me under her lashes. "Bella, can I k..kiss you, now?" She gave me an odd look and the she completely spazzed out. "Why the hell would you want me? I'm small and my hair is long and brown, my eyes are like mud, and my skin is paler than a fucking snowman. James t..told me I was ugly, that no guy would ever want me, and I believed him. I still do." She started to cry, and I got very stern with her, "Bella, you need to listen to me right now, okay? Don't interrupt, please, baby." She looked at me and nodded reluctantly. "You, my sweet angel, are the most beautiful person ever. Your hair is not boring, it's long, shiny, and rich. Your skin is very fair, which a lot of American's have, and I find it extraordinarily beautiful. You eyes, they are such a light brown, amber-ish. Please, baby girl, don't doubt yourself. You are the most gorgeous woman I have **ever** seen. I love you with all my heart. Nothing and no one will ever take that away from me. I will always love you. I won't leave until you ask me to, but even then, I wouldn't go. I just couldn't. It hurts to much." I looked at her and smiled. "I love you too. So much." She grinned. I leaned towards her, and drew my lips closer to hers. She looked at me, and I finally did it. I pushed my lips against hers. She seemed a bit unsure what to do, so I took the lead. I gave her a few chaste pecks, then looked at her beautiful face, and smashed against her lips. I sucked her bottom lip in between my teeth, and she moaned. She took my top lip, and lightly bit it. She seemed more aware of what to do. I plunged my tongue into her mouth, and she reciprocated. I put one of my hands behind her to cup her neck, and the other lifted her onto my lap. She straddled me, and I deepened the kiss. I picked her up up and put her legs around my waist and walked over to push her against the wall. She needed time to breathe, so I put my mouth on her neck, sucking, kissing, and nibbling down to her collarbone, and to the spot behind her ear. She seemed to have caught her breath, so I put my lips against hers again, and we repeated that. I finally pulled apart and she blushed. She looked down and I pulled her chin back up. I kissed her once more, and picked her up like a baby and carried her to bed, while she fell asleep in my arms.

It was the first day off school. She was extremely nervous. Jasper tried to calm her down, but for some reason it wouldn't work. We were in the Volvo, ready to head off. She came out from Alice's room, finally! Alice was done playing Barbie. Bella walked over to me, and I looked at her. She was so beautiful. She had on dark skinny jeans, with boots that went to her shins, her shirt was a crop-top that you could see a sliver of her stomach through. She had her hair in it's natural curls. Her makeup was light, she was naturally beautiful, so she didn't need much. I pulled her into my arms and kissed her before we left. We got out of the car, and the students hung around the parking lot, so when they saw her, it was a surprise. The girls were jealous, the guys were drooling, and they all wanted to be her friend or date her. She looked at me and her cheeks flushed. I smiled at her and grabbed her hand to pull her to the office. We got her schedule and it was time for 1st period. She had English with me 1st period. I sat by her, and held her hand. She was so absorbed by what the teacher was saying. When the bell rang, she didn't move. She was still reading the assigned book. I chuckled and told her the bell rang. She jumped up and tripped over the air, so I caught her, of course. 2nd and 3rd period were boring, the girls thoughts were still envy, the guys were still lusty. It was time for lunch finally. She got food, and looked at me and my family, grinning at the fact that we even bought food. She ate, staring up awkwardly every now and then, seeing as she was the only one at the table eating. A guy came up to our table and introduced himself as Mike. Bella smiled and greeted him before turning back to the table. He looked annoyed and left, but his thoughts were still pushing him to ask her out.

5th period was Biology. I knew this class by heart. I can't even count the number of times I've been in it over the years. We were doing a lab, and Bella knew most of the answers, so Mr. Banner was impressed. Mike came up and sat at the edge of her desk, and I growled. Bella giggled at that and looked at Mike. His thoughts were so gross.

_I am soo going to have her. She is gonna be mine. Watch our Cullen, she won't even come near you once she has me. _

The images in his head were so disturbing, I felt like ripping his head off. I grumbled and told him to go back where he came from. The garbage.

It was finally the end of the day, and my angel's homework load was insane. We got home and I helped her with it when she struggled. Finally, when she finished, she said she was hungry so I made her a grilled cheese and homemade tomato-basil soup. She ate that and went to sit on the couch. Alice came bounding down the stairs, demanding that we have a horror movie marathon. Bella's face automatically paled, and I told her we could do something else, but she insisted that we join the family. Carlisle was still at the hospital, and Esme was still at Cullen Interior Design Co. finishing up her latest set. We turned on Saw II and Bella came to sit on my lap. She was shaking, obviously freaked out. "Bella, baby, are you okay? Do you want to go upstairs and do something else?" She shook her head, and who was I to deny what she wanted. By the end of the movie, she had her head planted firmly in the crook of my neck. I smiled and kissed the top of her head. We watched a few other ones, oh, Bella was just full of joy at that. I chuckled. She fell asleep on my lap, and I kissed her temple, forehead, nose, and finally her plump lips. I picked her up and took her to our room. I tried to put her down, but she clung to me, so obviously she did not want me going anywhere. So I sat down on the bed with her, and lay us down. She still had her arms around my torso. I turned her around and pulled her to me. She smiled in her sleep. She was just so cute. Her dreams were happy that night. And once again, she told me she loved me.


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

I woke up extremely early that morning after sleeping in Edward's arms. It was finally Friday and we go the day off so the teachers had an extra day to prepare lessons, seeing as we had more students this year then we did last year. I walked downstairs only to find the short, black-haired girl who must've taken some sort of energy substance. As usual, she was sitting there bouncing. Very eagerly, I might add. Alice's energy level was astounding. She was off the charts hyper, giggly, happy and _always_ full of smiles and joy. How she did it, I'll never know.

"Oh Belllaaaa..." She shouted in a singsong voice. I looked at her once again, and noticed her vibrating more than normal, so this could mean one of two things. One-we were meeting new people, or 2-we were going shopping. I assumed the latter, knowing she was the only Cullen that even spoke one word to other humans (Other then Carlisle, Jasper, and Esme, they work with them) and the fact that she depended on shopping over her dead body. "We are going **SHOPPING**!" I gaped at her. What. The. Heck. is the pixie doing up, at 6:35am, ready to go shopping? I glared at her. "What stores are open before 9:30am?" I snarled sarcastically. "Bella, who am I?" "Uhm.. you, Alice, are an over-obsessed pixie/fairy/elf thing that never shuts up and shops, All. The. Time." She mocked a hurt look, "Bella, you know that no one can resist my charm! Just look at me! All I had to do was dazzle the man at the mall to open at 7:30am for us, and 9:30am for the other customers." She looked so proud of herself for accomplishing that, and I wondered momentarily how she dazzled him. I was tempted to ask, but knowing Alice, she would be pissed at me for 'taking away precious shopping time'. I suddenly felt the urge to stomp my feet and stick my tongue out at her like a 5 year old having a temper tantrum. "Ali, I know you love shopping, and I'm sorry, but I really am not in the mood to go sho-" She cut me off instantly by shouting: "Stop right there Bella. Shopping is a mandatory to-do today. Whether you like it or not, we are shopping. Non optional. Don't make me kidnap you, Bella." She grinned evilly. "They just got new shipments in and we just _have_ to be the first ones there, they have tons of new stuff and I need more and..." I listened to her prattle on about how shopping is a good therapy and _the_ way of life. I just wanted to go to Edward, but no. Alice came over, snatched my arm, and literally dragged me up the stairs. For some reason, she let me wear sweatpants rolled at the waist, and a 3/4 length form fitting shirt. This was _so_ not Alice. She was up to something. After she talked some more, I realized why. She was going to make me try on so many things that I just had to wear a comfortable outfit, which for Alice, is 'unacceptable' attire. We skipped down the stairs, or should I say Alice did. I, of course, just groaned and stomped down the stairs, wondering where Edward is why I needed him. At the foot of the stairs, I saw Rose dangling her keys. "Ready ladies?" She smirked right at me as if she was up to something worse than Alice. I heard Rose and Ali speak a few words, and I only caught 5: _shopping, killer shoes, tight clothes. _ I knew of Rose's obsession of heeled shoes. She was going to make me try on many death contraptions. She was just waiting to get her head ripped off by Edward. He would not want me dead, especially not for a pair of stupid shoes. Rose and Alice, put together, was basically walking your death march. They are double-trouble. I quickly shouted a bye to Edward and we left for the mall.


	4. Chapter 4

BPOV

Last night was amazing. I love him so much. He was so gentle and kind that the pleasure butted out the pain. It was Monday again, which meant more Mike Newton, more nasty lunch, and of course, lots more Edward. The rumor around school was that no one had ever interested Edward enough to date or befriend. The rest of the Cullens were already paired, and the students found it odd that they lived together while in a romantic relationship. Edward opened my door for me and kissed me chastely on the lips while the students gawked at us. Of course, the men were still pissed and the women were just mad, and accusing me of blackmailing him since no one ever interested him before. 5th period biology was just so easy. Mr. Banner had asked if I was in Advanced Placement down in Phoenix, Arizona, and I told him yes, I was the only Freshman in Biology, the others were juniors and a select few were sophomores. Today, we were doing a lab over microbiological organisms. Each partner had a microscope and protista slides. Edward scooted his chair closer to mine and winked. "You ready to beat everyone, babe?" I nodded my head eagerly, excited to be done first since I knew it all. We looked over the slides, discussed the phases they were in, and pointed out all of the parts of the organisms visible to the eye. "This is so boring!" Edward groaned. "I know Edward, you've done this like, what? 50 times repeatedly over the years?" "No, Bella, I've actually done it 78 times. i was changed when I was 17, so if you count the years to now, the first 7 years were spent as me rebelling against Carlisle, still angry at him for changing me, and the other 20 were just relaxing my time of never aging." "Wait, so how old are you?" He chuckled, "Bella, I am 105 years old. I was changed in 1908, and it is now 2013, so subtract 1908 from 2013, and you get 105." I gasped, "Holy mother of Jesus! I thought you were only gonna be 78 since you went to high school that many times! You're older than a century!" He, once again laughed and I told him I loved him anyways.

EPOV

We already went through the Biology lab, more quickly than a normal student could. We had fun discussing my age and she just found it hilarious that I was 'older than a century', yet she still loved me. I drove her home and we went up to our room and worked on our homework and studied for the test in English. It was over the assigned novel as well as parts of speech. I looked up at her and smiled, chortling as her cheeks turned scarlet. "What?" she asked self-consciously. "Nothing, you are just so beautiful." She came over and straddled my lap, rubbing against my now hard erection. "Hey Edward," She called, "Can I uhm.. you know.." She nodded to my pants and licked her lips. "You don't have to baby, but if you want too, I'm all for it." She pulled me up with her and snatched off my pants and boxers, letting my cock spring free. She was practically drooling over it. She got down on her knees and put her hands over the shaft, while licking it up from the top to bottom. Her mouth was on the top, her tongue swirling over the tip, with one hand on the shaft and the other massaging my balls. "Bellaaaa! Ooh, so good, soo good!" I was panting so hard and she just smiled and continued bobbing her mouth up and down and around. "Fuck! I'm gonna cum!" I shot the seed into her mouth, and she swallowed it all and nibbled up the rest of the mess. I picked her up and took her to the bed. I was naked, and pulling off her shirt and pants, I saw her red strapless lace bra, and matching panties. Thank you Alice. I pulled her bra over her head and she moaned, grinding her hips against me. I yanked her panties off and placed her on top of me, slowly sliding her on my dick. She rode me, while her tits bounced up and down. I pushed my hips off the bed, raising her and shoving my cock further through her barrier. "Edward! Fuck, fuck! So fucking good! Mmmm, unghh! Don't stop!" I turned her over, still inside of her, and placed her on her knees. "Want me to fuck you harder baby?" "Yes, please!" She moaned impatiently. I waited just to get get her riled up. "I said now!" She almost growled. While she was on her knees, I held on to her breasts and slammed into her over and over and over until she collapsed on the bed. "Uh uh, not done with you yet angel." I took her into the shower and pushed her against the wall, growled. I yanked out of her, ignoring the whimper and set her down, knees apart, and plunged my tongue into her hot, wet, dripping pussy. I shover it so far up that I hit her spot, and she came all over my tongue. I lapped up every last bit.

After our fantastic lovemaking, she was wiped. We came out of the shower and I swooped her up and placed her on the bed, laying down on the left side and pulling her on top of me. "I love you my sweet angel." She looked at me with adoration. "I love you." She laid her head on my chest and fell asleep, snoring that soft attractive heavy breathing. I rubbed her back and caressed her hair, face, and hips. She started to stir and I smiled, knowing she would be up any minute. "Bella, love, can you hear me?" It's time for school." She coughed, and said ok. Her voice croaked and I looked at her and asked if she felt okay. "I'm fine." She smiled, while Jasper told me she was lying. I gently placed my palm over her forehead, and noticed that she was warmer than usual. "Carlisle, come bring the thermometer please," I whispered, because our hearing was excellent. He brought it up and handed it to me, asked Bella if she was ok, and then walked out to get ready for work. I placed the thermometer under her tongue and waited. It beeped at 101.9. She had a fever. "Bella, angel, you are staying home today. You have a fever and I'm not leaving you, okay?" She nodded and fell back asleep. She coughed a lot while unconscious and I patted her back and resumed my rubbing. When she woke up, her voice was almost gone. I was starting to worry, she was getting worse and worse by the minute. She put her hands over her stomach and I moved them and placed my cool ones on top, rubbing gently, trying to help her obvious nausea. "Thank you" were her last words, then she fell back into a sickly sleep. I scooped her into my arms and laid her on the couch so she could rest while I made her some soup. I had chicken noodle soup, and crackers, with a glass of 7-up. I shook her gently, "Bella, sweetheart, you need to get up to eat now." She mumbled something about bullshit and fell back asleep. I shook her again, waiting until her eyelids opened. I sat down under her, with her back against my chest, holding my arm around her stomach and fed her the soup and crackers, giving her the glass by straw every now and then. She was so tired and I had no idea why. The thing was, she never threw up. It is possible to conceive a child, if one of the parents in human, but the symptoms just didn't add up.

It was half a week later, and she had started wheezing while going up the stairs, so I just carried her while she protested weakly. Carlisle came in and diagnosed her with pneumonia. He put her on antibiotics and called the school, telling them to send her work home with an Alice Cullen. He told them about her having pneumonia and the receptionist said it was going around the school, it wasn't deadly, and most kids and teachers were out for only 1-2 weeks, if that. After 3 more days, her lungs cleared up and she was able to walk more. "Edward, I'm fine. Much better, I can walk. I'll be back in school in no time, sorry if I gave you a scare." "Bella, really it isn't an option for you to walk. I love you, and I don't want you to get worse. I want my girl to be all healthy and happy for me, okay? I don't want to have to worry about you being sick." I gave her a worried glance and she just nodded. I'm glad my love understood my reasoning. We went up to bed and we told our love to each other, and she fell asleep softly, no more coughing, just mumbling words. I only picked out _love, you, much _and _thanks._


	5. Chapter 5

BPOV

Last night was amazing. I love him so much. He was so gentle and kind that the pleasure butted out the pain. It was Monday again, which meant more Mike Newton, more nasty lunch, and of course, lots more Edward. The rumor around school was that no one had ever interested Edward enough to date or befriend. The rest of the Cullens were already paired, and the students found it odd that they lived together while in a romantic relationship. Edward opened my door for me and kissed me chastely on the lips while the students gawked at us. Of course, the men were still pissed and the women were just mad, and accusing me of blackmailing him since no one ever interested him before. 5th period biology was just so easy. Mr. Banner had asked if I was in Advanced Placement down in Phoenix, Arizona, and I told him yes, I was the only Freshman in Biology, the others were juniors and a select few were sophomores. Today, we were doing a lab over microbiological organisms. Each partner had a microscope and protista slides. Edward scooted his chair closer to mine and winked. "You ready to beat everyone, babe?" I nodded my head eagerly, excited to be done first since I knew it all. We looked over the slides, discussed the phases they were in, and pointed out all of the parts of the organisms visible to the eye. "This is so boring!" Edward groaned. "I know Edward, you've done this like, what? 50 times repeatedly over the years?" "No, Bella, I've actually done it 78 times. i was changed when I was 17, so if you count the years to now, the first 7 years were spent as me rebelling against Carlisle, still angry at him for changing me, and the other 20 were just relaxing my time of never aging." "Wait, so how old are you?" He chuckled, "Bella, I am 105 years old. I was changed in 1908, and it is now 2013, so subtract 1908 from 2013, and you get 105." I gasped, "Holy mother of Jesus! I thought you were only gonna be 78 since you went to high school that many times! You're older than a century!" He, once again laughed and I told him I loved him anyways.

EPOV

We already went through the Biology lab, more quickly than a normal student could. We had fun discussing my age and she just found it hilarious that I was 'older than a century', yet she still loved me. I drove her home and we went up to our room and worked on our homework and studied for the test in English. It was over the assigned novel as well as parts of speech. I looked up at her and smiled, chortling as her cheeks turned scarlet. "What?" she asked self-consciously. "Nothing, you are just so beautiful." She came over and straddled my lap, rubbing against my now hard erection. "Hey Edward," She called, "Can I uhm.. you know.." She nodded to my pants and licked her lips. "You don't have to baby, but if you want too, I'm all for it." She pulled me up with her and snatched off my pants and boxers, letting my cock spring free. She was practically drooling over it. She got down on her knees and put her hands over the shaft, while licking it up from the top to bottom. Her mouth was on the top, her tongue swirling over the tip, with one hand on the shaft and the other massaging my balls. "Bellaaaa! Ooh, so good, soo good!" I was panting so hard and she just smiled and continued bobbing her mouth up and down and around. "Fuck! I'm gonna cum!" I shot the seed into her mouth, and she swallowed it all and nibbled up the rest of the mess. I picked her up and took her to the bed. I was naked, and pulling off her shirt and pants, I saw her red strapless lace bra, and matching panties. Thank you Alice. I pulled her bra over her head and she moaned, grinding her hips against me. I yanked her panties off and placed her on top of me, slowly sliding her on my dick. She rode me, while her tits bounced up and down. I pushed my hips off the bed, raising her and shoving my cock further through her barrier. "Edward! Fuck, fuck! So fucking good! Mmmm, unghh! Don't stop!" I turned her over, still inside of her, and placed her on her knees. "Want me to fuck you harder baby?" "Yes, please!" She moaned impatiently. I waited just to get get her riled up. "I said now!" She almost growled. While she was on her knees, I held on to her breasts and slammed into her over and over and over until she collapsed on the bed. "Uh uh, not done with you yet angel." I took her into the shower and pushed her against the wall, growled. I yanked out of her, ignoring the whimper and set her down, knees apart, and plunged my tongue into her hot, wet, dripping pussy. I shover it so far up that I hit her spot, and she came all over my tongue. I lapped up every last bit.

After our fantastic lovemaking, she was wiped. We came out of the shower and I swooped her up and placed her on the bed, laying down on the left side and pulling her on top of me. "I love you my sweet angel." She looked at me with adoration. "I love you." She laid her head on my chest and fell asleep, snoring that soft attractive heavy breathing. I rubbed her back and caressed her hair, face, and hips. She started to stir and I smiled, knowing she would be up any minute. "Bella, love, can you hear me?" It's time for school." She coughed, and said ok. Her voice croaked and I looked at her and asked if she felt okay. "I'm fine." She smiled, while Jasper told me she was lying. I gently placed my palm over her forehead, and noticed that she was warmer than usual. "Carlisle, come bring the thermometer please," I whispered, because our hearing was excellent. He brought it up and handed it to me, asked Bella if she was ok, and then walked out to get ready for work. I placed the thermometer under her tongue and waited. It beeped at 101.9. She had a fever. "Bella, angel, you are staying home today. You have a fever and I'm not leaving you, okay?" She nodded and fell back asleep. She coughed a lot while unconscious and I patted her back and resumed my rubbing. When she woke up, her voice was almost gone. I was starting to worry, she was getting worse and worse by the minute. She put her hands over her stomach and I moved them and placed my cool ones on top, rubbing gently, trying to help her obvious nausea. "Thank you" were her last words, then she fell back into a sickly sleep. I scooped her into my arms and laid her on the couch so she could rest while I made her some soup. I had chicken noodle soup, and crackers, with a glass of 7-up. I shook her gently, "Bella, sweetheart, you need to get up to eat now." She mumbled something about bullshit and fell back asleep. I shook her again, waiting until her eyelids opened. I sat down under her, with her back against my chest, holding my arm around her stomach and fed her the soup and crackers, giving her the glass by straw every now and then. She was so tired and I had no idea why. The thing was, she never threw up. It is possible to conceive a child, if one of the parents in human, but the symptoms just didn't add up.

It was half a week later, and she had started wheezing while going up the stairs, so I just carried her while she protested weakly. Carlisle came in and diagnosed her with pneumonia. He put her on antibiotics and called the school, telling them to send her work home with an Alice Cullen. He told them about her having pneumonia and the receptionist said it was going around the school, it wasn't deadly, and most kids and teachers were out for only 1-2 weeks, if that. After 3 more days, her lungs cleared up and she was able to walk more. "Edward, I'm fine. Much better, I can walk. I'll be back in school in no time, sorry if I gave you a scare." "Bella, really it isn't an option for you to walk. I love you, and I don't want you to get worse. I want my girl to be all healthy and happy for me, okay? I don't want to have to worry about you being sick." I gave her a worried glance and she just nodded. I'm glad my love understood my reasoning. We went up to bed and we told our love to each other, and she fell asleep softly, no more coughing, just mumbling words. I only picked out _love, you, much _and _thanks._


	6. Chapter 6

5 WEEKS LATER

It was finally time for us to take our final exams and get ready for fall break. Mike was still on the loose, trying to get Bella. He just never gave up did he? And then, Ben, Jacob, Tyler, and Eric were all over her. The line formed, and although she was obviously taken, they still wanted her. They should know that by now, she is _mine_.

_MINE, MINE, MINE! _They should know better than to mess with me. Me and Em are the tallest guys in the school, and they knew he was my brother, so if they messed with me or his little 'Bella-Boo', he would kick some ass all the way to China. Em was absolutely taken with my angel. He loved to pick her up, spin her around, and treat her like a daughter that he knew he would never get. He always wanted kids, almost as much as Rose, but said he wouldn't go back to not being a vampire. He would not have met his Rosie. Rose said the same thing, vice-versa. It was a huge surprise that she would rather have Emmett than a child. Rose was warming up to Bella, also treating her like a daughter. My whole family loved her, but never as much as I.

"Edward.. hello? Uhm.. Edward.. time for exams.. we are going to be late." I felt a strong poking in my arm and I looked over, apparently she was trying to get my attention, and obviously had been for a while, she had an annoyed look on her face. "Oh, angel, I'm so sorry, I was just thinking." She smiled a bit, "About what?" "Baby, I was thinking about how much my family loves you, but no one could love you as much as I do. You are my everything, you go, I go. Wherever I am, I want you with me, I'll travel across the ends of the earth just to be with you, and I know you'd do the same. I just.. I love you so much." She grinned from ear-to-ear. "Edward, I love you too. You know that, you silly old man!" I growled at her playfully, "Did you just call me old?" "Nope. Wouldn't do such a thing," but her blush gave her away. I stalked towards her and gave her a playful smirk. She backed away with her hands help up in a surrendering position, looking like she was ready to jump out the window. "Oh, Belllaaa... I have much to teach you, eh?" I ran over to her in my speed and she turned around and I snatched her from behind and put her on the bed and tickled her. She giggled, "Edward, stop! You're making me... me.. stop..oh my gosh... stop it!" She smacked my hand away, laughing while tears poured out of her eyes. I smiled down at her and resumed tickling her. After about 2 and a half minutes of excessive tickling, I stopped, "You learn you lesson, sweetheart?" She knew I was just joking and showing my affection in a different way. She nodded, looking very solemn, then she started laughing so hard, she fell off the bed, and screeched an 'oww!'. I looked at her and heard her mumble under her breath something along the lines of _Damn, that is gonna leave a __**nasty **__bruise. _I picked her up and examined her arm, proving her mumbled lines correct. She laid her head on my shoulder and kissed my neck. She turned around and placed her hands around my neck and moved her head to underneath my chin. Her head was on my chest and she sighed softly. I started to purr, without even realizing it. The sounds were soft and soothing to her, she paused for a moment before resuming. I stretched my legs out on the bed and cradled her to me, rocking her back and fourth just for some loving comfort. She fell asleep again, woke up, and we went to school finishing our finals. We were finally rocking the fall break!

It was the first day, out of 8 of our fall break. We were going to throw a Halloween party and invite some people from school. We got their numbers from Alice, ever the socialite and invited them. We didn't invite Mike, Ben, Jacob, or Tyler. The first guests were arriving, and the house was already in decorations. Webs hanging down from the ceiling, orange lights outside every door, and Em thought it would just be hilarious to have a coffin. So he put a huge coffin in the middle of the living room, between the bucket loads of candy and treats. (Esme went all mother cooker for this.)  
Emmett hid in it, and whenever someone would try to grab a treat, he'd pop up and scare the living shit out of everyone in the house from the booming 'BOO' that he shouted. Bella, Alice, and Rose came downstairs, all dressed as different coloured fairies. Bella was in a teal and royal blue, Rose in a scarlet and blush red, and Ali was, of course, in different frilly shades of pink. Bella looked at me shyly, and I pulled her to me. "You, my girl, look too beautiful for words. I love you." "Thank you, you aren't so bad yourself oldie. And I love you too." She winked and put her head on my chest while I wrapped my arms around her petite frame. The doorbell rang, and Rose went to get it, quietly saying the 4 boys were here. Only loud enough for the vamps to hear, and I cursed, letting Bella know and that Emmett would take care of it. Em popped out of the coffin and walked out the front door. Bella just chuckled, and then we went to the floor to dance together.


	7. Chapter 7

We were headed to the airport, only Alice knew where we were going though. She was thinking things like: _prada, gucci, coach, and oh my gosh I __**have**__ to have these!_ She lost me at prada. Alice got each couple their own self driving jet. After we arrived at the airport, I picked up Bella and ran with her to our plane, carrying her to her seat. She looked so tired, her face was hollowed out and her eyes had purple bruises under them. I hadn't heard her saying anything while she slept that was unhappy. I'd have to ask her about that.

It was about 45 minutes later, Bella was asleep curled up on my lap, that I heard her whimper. She was sweating and also shaking, with trembling lips and her eyes fluttered quickly. I shook her quickly and she jumped off my lap and stared at me as if I wasn't there. "Bella, sweetie, whats wrong?" She just stared at me and starting feeling all over me, almost as if to see if I was really there. She was being so odd. She continued doing that, then she started to press harder and hit me, when I didn't flinch, she started to hyperventilate. "Bella, baby? Bella? Bella! What's wrong?! Bella!" she wouldn't answer me and I was freaking out. I shook her shoulders, but her eyes were glazed over as hot slivers of saltiness slipped down her cheek. "I knew it was a dream. He isn't real, I'm actually gone. I thought my angel was real, but he- he's gone.. he was never here!" She started to cry and I picked her up and tucked her under my arms. I didn't know what the problem was, but it'd have to wait. She had pent up too many emotions for too long. She needed this release. She was mumbling incoherent things and then she stilled. I looked at her, "Sweetheart, did you have a bad dream?" She shook her head halfway before nodding quickly. " You gonna tell me what's wrong, love?" She sat there, calculating something in her head before answering, "My dream, you were gone. It was all.. it was all fake! You were never here, I imagined it all. I lost you.. and I don't know what I'll do without you!" She started to wrack with dry sobs and I pulled her face up, tilting her chin with my fingertip and I kissed her sweetly. "Angel, I'm here. I've always been real, and I'm not leaving you. I promise I'll never leave you, even if it means going to the bathroom while you brush your teeth, okay?" She stared at me and I asked why she had circles under her eyes, and she told me she was having dreams of me never being here for a while, and I talked to her for a bit, explaining that I was here and she didn't have to worry about anything. She sighed sleepily and laid back against me.

We were still on the plane, with a few hours to go and she was still sleeping. I was playing with her hair, twirling the long strands around my fingers while watching her sleep. She was so cute when she slept, with her lips pursed and a bit of a furrowed brow. Her lips were curved into a small smile, and her cheeks were just the perfect tint of pink. I kissed her once, and her eyes popped open. She giggled and curled into me more. How she managed that, I'll never know, she is pretty small, but am I really that big? Oh well, we have each other and that is all that matters. We were going to get married and try for a baby later on. We had discussed this, and planned on getting married after school was over, having the wedding in the winter, with icicles gleaming around the arch, and the snow glittering and showering on our hair, like little puffs of clouds. Everything was perfect for both of us. We were happy, and we loved each other. How much more can you ask for? Especially when everything you'll ever want and need has been miraculously placed before you.


	8. Chapter 8

We only had an hour left on the plane, and Bella was getting excited. She absolutely loved hot weather, and was glad to take a break from all of Alice's shopping sprees. I didn't want to kill the mood, so I didn't tell her that vacation wouldn't stop Alice from shopping. You could be in a tsunami and she wouldn't bat an eyelash, she'd keep on marching through the mall like she owned the place.

"Bella, you need to sit down in your own seat and put your belt on, the plane is landing." She pouted at the fact of having to get off my lap and I just shook my head and chuckled. "Since when did planes self-land? I love the fact that the plane drives itself, no pilot or co-pilot, but how... how does that work?" I explained to her all the computer commands it took, the correct wiring, and she just stared at me like I was speaking Arabic. "Yeah, uhm.. Edward, I don't speak Rose's secret code." Rose would get a kick out of that, knowing what Bella thought of her automobile language.

10 minutes later, the plane was landed. Very smoothly, I might add. We stepped off the plane and Bella's jaw dropped open. The view was beautiful. The water was that clear blue color, where you could see all the fish and coral. The sand was white, and about 100 yards apart each, were 4 separate houses with identical layouts, yet each was a different colour. "You guys get to pick which one you want first," Alice nodded towards Bella and I. We discussed and decided to take the one at the furthest end of the four that was a light green colour with white shutters. I picked her up, and ran to our house. She giggled, but then her face frowned. "Bella, what's wrong?" "You took away my view of the beach by your speed!" She started to cry. What the heck..? She never minded it before.. "Angel, I'm sorry we can take a walk on the beach if you want to, okay?" She looked up with glistening eyes. Seriously.. what the hell.. She is freaking out over me walking too fast. Hormonal much? Oh shit. Hormones. Mood swings. Fatigue, always sleeping on my lap, craving with a bigger appetite. Damn, what is she is pregnant?! "Bella, can we go inside and talk for a bit? I need your opinion on a few things, okay?" She nodded and went inside and turned on the TV which just happened to be on that depressing homeless/abused dog commercial, and she started bawling her eyes out. Jesus, this woman will be the death of me. I picked her up and put her on my lap and she immediately stopped crying. "Bella, when was the last time you uh.. you know.. had your.. uh, you know..?" She glanced at me confusedly. "Why do you ask Edward?" "Bella, you're always tired, you're emotions are all over the place, you have been eating a lot, and you seem to get upset easily, have you considered you may be pregnant?" She looked at me before getting up and running to the toilet and lightly heaving. I ran into the bathroom and wrapped my arms around her, rubbing her stomach gently, trying to sooth the ache. She tried to swat my hands away, "Go away Edward! I don't want you seeing like this! Go, just.. just go- g-go away!" I picked her up and set her on the bathroom counter, opening the drawer for a toothbrush, while I was pulling it out, I saw a pregnancy test. DAMN that little elf! I plucked out the toothbrush and handed it to her and walked out of the bathroom to give her some well needed privacy. I knew it was possible for a human to be pregnant with a vampire's child, but it's supposedly extremely rare, and should've taken longer to occur. Bella was so unusual. It's only been a few months, but somehow she moved along very quickly. I walked into the bathroom to see her staring at her stomach, her shirt pulled up. "Angel, if you're worried about your weight, then you don't need an ounce of concern. You, are perfect." I smiled at her and she gave me a wobbly smile before jumping into my arms, demanding to go to the couch. I walked her over to the couch and set her down, turned on the fire and quickly made her some hot cocoa and pulled her up onto my lap. "Sweetheart, are you happy about being pregnant?" She hummed happily and nodded with a large smile. "Bella, you do know that the chances of the baby being a vampire are 50% and human 50%. It's one or the other, and if the baby is a vampire, you will instantly become one after you have the baby, or if it is human, you will stay human and have an immortal life, but you won't age, the only difference from being a vampire is the fact that you have blood in your veins. The baby won't age older than 5, vampire or human, according to Carlisle's research, the baby can fluctuate it's age from 6 months to 5 years depending on what you want or where you go. So if people see her/him, she grows, but we can always move and start over." She looked at me, "Wow, it's even better than a human pregnancy. I get to stay young forever with a baby for the rest of my life either way! I'm so happy this happened.. but are you happy about this?" I kissed her tenderly on her forehead, "Yes, you have made me the happiest vampire ever in history." "What are we going to do about high school?" "Well, we could always move from Forks to another rainy town and just be stay home parents until the baby's mind is matured enough to let them stay home alone. The body will be small, but the brain can still develop normally." She nodded and fell asleep against me, her hands on her stomach.

It was only a few hours later, and a tropical storm was already heading in. I texted Alice and found that we were in Jamaica, so storms are pretty normal here. The thunder lashed out, shaking the house, and Bella jolted awake. "Great, I just hate storms. They freak me out. So much for getting sleep," she grumbled. The lightning flashed an odd pink color and the thunder boomed. Bella cringed into me and I placed my hands over hers on her tummy. I rubbed the already swelling bump gently and felt a kick. "Hi little one, your daddy is here with mommy, we are going to keep you safe and we will love you forever. You'll have the best parents, aunts, uncles, and grandparents." I swear I heard a little giggle. "Bella, did you just hear that? Was that you or did the baby giggle?" "The baby did it, I didn't make a peep. She must be developing quicker than the normal offspring." She smiled down lovingly at her precious cargo. "You are gonna be a loud little one, aren't you? We need to think of some names Edward." I thought of names for a girl and a boy, although I hope it would be a girl, she'd be a daddy's girl. "Bella, what do you think about the name Macie Clover Cullen?" "I love it, for a girl, but what about a boy's name?" "How about Ashton Michael?" She squealed happily. "Perfect!" So, we sat there talking to our baby, telling her/him how much we'd adore her for hours. "Bella, are you hungry?" "Yes, I'm starving," She muttered embarrassingly. "I'm going to make you some food, what do you want, baby?" "Can I have some minestrone soup and a side salad, please?" I picked her up and set her on the counter next to the fridge. "Anything for my sweet angel."


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for not uploading recently, I'll try to tonight, but I have had so much homework, and for some reason it wasn't uploasing.

Thank you!

Natalie


	10. Chapter 10

I'm finally on fall break so my postings will be so much more often! I'm so sorry, I had finals and exams for all my classes. I will be posting at least one chapter tonight. Sorry to keep you hanging.

I won't be like all the other people begging for reviews, but it would be nice to recieve some. I know that in my place, people always asking for reviews can be a bit annoying, and I don't want to be one of those people. If you have time, please do. Thank you

~Natalie


	11. Chapter 11

EPOV

As I was cooking, I asked Bella to watch the soup on the stovetop while I went to turn on the tv. I put on the weather channel and what I saw... well it definitely wasn't expected. I'm not even sure if Alice knew it was coming, because if she saw, we would have never come here. The color over our area was all red, the meter ranged from green being the lightest of the storm, and red being the heaviest. So, we could definitely count on being stuck here for a while. Bella was scared of storms, she tried to just make it seem like she didn't like them by grumbling or just saying she didn't like them, but one look in her eyes and you know it was almost a phobia.

I walked back into the kitchen to see Bella stirring the soup. I walked over to her silently and wrapped my arms around her gently, patting the baby. She leaned back into me, and turned around and buried her head into my chest. I kissed the top of her head and finished the soup in vampire timing and made a salad and watched her eat it. She was hilarious, obviously self-conscious of being watched so closely while just eating. This is one of the millions of reasons I loved her.

_Booooomm_! The thunder crashed and she jumped up from the table, smacking her knee in the process and ran to the bedroom, hiding under the covers like a little kid again. "Bella, angel, it's okay. I won't let anything hurt you. You can trust me and the family. I'll keep you safe, alright?" She nodded and curled into me, pulling my arms around her, nestling into the crook of my neck.

She feel asleep shaking and woke up every few half hours. I wondered what had made her so scared of thunderstorms. She woke again with wide eyes. "Bella, baby, why are you so scared of storms, sweetheart?" She looked at me, tears forming in her eyes, her lip trembling. "I told you the story about James already, but there is one thing I didn't tell you.." She removed her eyes from mine, refusing to look at me. "It was when I was a lot younger, and I was outside, it started storming and I had wandered into the woods. I wasn't scared of storms then, but after what happened I sure as _hell_ was. I was trying to get back inside, when I tripped over a rock, scraping my knees and there was blood and I just couldn't get up. It hurt to bad. I saw a man and I shouted to him to call my parents, he heard me and walked over. He picked me up and carried me home. My dad said thank you, staring at me, but when he saw him, his eyes widened. He pretended like it was all okay, but I caught the fear in his eyes. My dad, once again thanked him and shut the door. My mom must have caught it too, as she sent me to my room, but I just sat at the stairs listening. My dad had said that he was a registered sex offender, pedophile, and that he was the only guy my dad couldn't get sent to jail. I didn't put it together until later, but it was James who killed my family. He had aged when I saw him from the car, I now know that it was him. He wasn't done with me yet. I remember looking online and researching and finding out that once a pedophile finds a person they want, they are always going to try to have them. He was 18 when he found me, but when he went to high school, he pretended to be younger. What if he comes back for me?! It's my fault my family is d-dead! He wasn't done with me, if I hadn't called out to him they would still be alive! What if.. wha-what i-if he comes back f-for me, Edward? What if he isn't done yet!" She started rocking back and fourth, her eyes glazing over. She was gone again. So I just picked her up and set her in my lap, running my hands through her hair until she came back to me. About 15 minutes later, she started to apologize to me. "I'm sorry, I just had to let it out, I'm so sorry, I won't lose it again, I promise." "Angel, you can tell me anything, lash out at me anytime, or talk to me about anyone and I'll still be here for you. I understand you, but I need you to understand me that when I tell you he won't hurt you, or get near you, I mean it, okay?" She smiled at me and once again nodded.

She fell asleep in my arms, her head against my chest. I soothed her with her lullaby, and held her all night, keeping the bad dreams away.


End file.
